<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the mistletoe by ku_suri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941894">Under the mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ku_suri/pseuds/ku_suri'>ku_suri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, New Year's Eve, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ku_suri/pseuds/ku_suri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assis sur une chaise de bureau inconfortable, le coude posé contre le rebord de l’unique fenêtre de la minuscule pièce, Mark Tuan observait la neige tomber du ciel et tapisser l’asphalte de son épais manteau blanc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assis sur une chaise de bureau inconfortable, le coude posé contre le rebord de l’unique fenêtre de la minuscule pièce, Mark Tuan observait la neige tomber du ciel et tapisser l’asphalte de son épais manteau blanc. Quelques enfants et jeunes adolescents s’étaient aventurés à l’extérieur et s’amusaient à se lancer des boules-de-neige ou à construire des sculptures humanoïdes glacées. Les températures n’étaient pas suffisamment hautes pour que le jeune adulte accepte de mettre le nez hors de son appartement alors il restait là, dans sa chambre étudiante chauffée avec un épais plaid recouvrant ses jambes, à observer la rue en contrebas. Les quelques courageux semblaient pourtant s’amuser. La neige abondante et les nombreux cadeaux de Noël qu’ils avaient reçu semblaient pleinement les satisfaire.</p><p> </p><p>Mark aurait également voulu se montrer joyeux, mais l’absence de sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d’année le rendait toujours nostalgique de cette belle époque où il vivait encore dans son pays natal. Il avait décidé de vivre en Corée du Sud pour compléter ses études universitaires et, bien qu’il ne regrettât pas d’avoir fait ce choix, il n’avait eu que très peu l’occasion de remettre les pieds dans le pays qui l’avait vu grandir. Cela lui manquait, presque tous les jours, mais cette sensation enflait considérablement durant la période de Noël. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas célébrer les fêtes avec les membres de sa famille et les longues conversations vidéo ne lui suffisaient plus réellement. L’hiver le rendait toujours mélancolique.</p><p> </p><p>Sur son bureau en désordre, juste à côté d’une tasse de thé fumante qu’il n’avait pas encore touché, son téléphone portable sonnait. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de décrocher cet appel alors il laissait l’appareil sonner dans le vide. Si Jinyoung avait quelque chose de réellement important à lui dire, il lui laisserait un message ou une bonne centaine de SMS comme il avait tant l’habitude de le faire. Lorsque l’écran de son téléphone redevint noir, signalant que son ami avait abandonné l’idée de le joindre, le jeune adulte ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.</p><p> </p><p>Ce sentiment ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. L’écran de son téléphone s’illumina presque aussitôt pour laisser apparaître le numéro de Yugyeom. Ses amis semblaient vraiment déterminés à le joindre et il n’en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Ce fut lorsque son téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois en moins de trois minutes, affichant le surnom affectif qu’il donnait à Youngjae depuis plusieurs années, qu’il décrocha.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ? <em>prononça-t-il sans quitter une seule seconde la rue de son regard</em>.</p><p>— Je vous avais bien dit qu’il me préférait à vous ! <em>hurla son correspondant à d’autres personnes qui, au vu des protestation, devaient être ses deux amis.</em> Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? <em>finit-il par lui demander</em>.</p><p>— J’en n’avais pas envie, <em>avoua-t-il</em>. Pourquoi vous vouliez tant m’appeler ?</p><p>— Bambam organise une grosse soirée pour la nouvelle année et il veut absolument que tu sois présent. »</p><p> </p><p>Un long soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres asséchées par le froid hivernal, créant une fine buée blanchâtre sur le carreau de la fenêtre, alors qu’il réfléchissait aux paroles de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ils ne lui en laisseraient jamais la possibilité. Et il connaissait suffisamment Bambam pour savoir qu’il était particulièrement borné et qu’il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille tant qu’il n’aurait pas accepté son invitation.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que j’ai le choix ? <em>s’enquit-il avec une once d’espoir</em>.</p><p>— Bien sûr que non, <em>répliqua Youngjae de l’autre côté du combiné</em>. C’est une soirée de Bambam et tu sais très bien comment il prend les refus. »</p><p> </p><p>Très mal. Bambam prenait très mal les refus. Cela en devinait presque terrifiant. Mark se souvenait encore d’un jour où, inconsciente de la potentielle menace que représentait la carrure de crevette du Thaïlandais au prénom imprononçable, une personne avait osé refuser une demande de celui-ci. Il avait hurlé pendant des très longues minutes, mélangeant sa langue maternelle, l’anglais et le coréen. Il avait finalement obtenu ce qu’il désirait et une nouvelle personne avait été terrifiée par le comportement du jeune adulte.</p><p> </p><p>Passant ses doigts dans les marques que son souffle créait sur la vitre glacée de sa fenêtre pour dessiner des formes abstraites, Mark pensa que refuser l’invitation de son ami équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir.</p><p> </p><p>« Je viendrais, <em>abdiqua-t-il</em>. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark était légèrement surpris par le calme des jeunes adultes présents dans l’appartement de soixante mètres carrés. Les soirées organisées par Bambam n’étaient jamais calmes. Elles ne l’avaient jamais été dans ses souvenirs. Il ne savait pas si le froid rendait tous les jeunes adultes amorphes ou si l’absence d’alcool dans leurs veines les gardait calme. Mark suspectait un mélange des deux. L’hôte s’était absenté pour acheter quelques bières et avait demandé à deux amis de ramener quelques bouteilles pour compléter la collection qui remplissait le réfrigérateur.</p><p> </p><p>Assis entre Youngjae et Jinyoung, les mains coincées entre ses deux genoux, il écoutait distraitement la conversation de ses deux amis. Ils discutaient calmement de la nouvelle petite-amie de Yugyeom et faisaient des estimations sur la possible durée de leur couple. Ils ne semblaient pas très optimistes. Le plus jeune n’avait jamais été capable de garder une copine plus de deux mois.</p><p> </p><p>« T’en penses quoi, toi ? <em>finit par lui demander Jinyoung</em>.</p><p>— Entre six mois et un an, <em>répondit-il</em>. Ils ont l’air tous les deux hypers sérieux et je n’ai jamais vu Yugyeom aussi amoureux, <em>s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter en captant les œillades curieuses de ses amis</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils débattirent plusieurs minutes sur le sujet. Le concerné, assis sur un pouf juste en face d’eux, ne semblait même pas entendre leur conversation. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable, il était hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son sourire niais et amoureux ne laissait aucun doute quant à la personne qui accaparait toute son attention. Yugyeom rangea rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche lorsque le propriétaire de l’appartement entra bruyamment dans la pièce. De lourds cartons pleins de bières bon marché entre les mains, il réclama de l’aide. Plusieurs jeunes adultes s’empressèrent de lui apporter l’assistance qu’il avait demandée alors que, toujours assis sur le canapé, Mark détaillait sans aucune discrétion les deux garçons qui l’accompagnaient.</p><p> </p><p>Pour les quelques personnes qui l’avaient brièvement aperçu dans les couleurs de l’université, il était complexe de reconnaître le garçon qui se trouvait à la droite du Thaïlandais. Mark n’eut pas beaucoup de mal à poser un nom sur cette silhouette camouflée par d’immenses cartons. Cette impressionnante carrure athlétique ne pouvait pas appartenir à une autre personne que Jackson Wang. Personne d’autre ne pouvait porter un tel poids sans sembler en difficulté. Mark avait eu l’occasion de discuter avec lui à de nombreuses reprises. Ils avaient tous deux émigrés en Corée du Sud pour continuer leurs études et, au fil des conversations légères, ils s’étaient découverts de nombreux points communs. Mark ne savait pas s’il pouvait le considérer comme un ami, mais il appréciait énormément sa compagnie.</p><p> </p><p>L’autre garçon qui accompagnait Bambam lui était complètement inconnu. Mark ne l’avait jamais aperçu dans les couloirs de l’université et aurait été incapable de lui donner un âge précis. En observant sa peau lisse et sans la moindre trace d’imperfections, il aurait pu parier ses maigres économies – celles qui avaient survécu à cette période de l’année – qu’il était légèrement plus jeune que lui. Les nombreux anneaux qui venaient décorer ses oreilles et le piercing argenté qui emprisonnait sa lèvre inférieure lui donnait une aura rebelle et le vieillissait considérablement. Légèrement en retrait des deux autres jeunes adultes, il tenait fermement l’anse d’un sac de course dans sa main droite et avait plongé l’autre dans la poche arrière de son jean troué à outrance. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se débarrasser de son cabas pour apporter son aide aux deux autres qui, chargés comme des mules, hurlaient pour que des bonnes âmes lui viennent en aide.</p><p> </p><p>« Im Jaebum ! »</p><p> </p><p>Le hurlement de Jinyoung, avachi sur le canapé à sa droite, le fit bondir du coussin sur lequel il était installé depuis le début de la soirée. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que son ami connaissait l’étrange inconnu. Park Jinyoung était une personne particulièrement soignée. Il portait toujours des vêtements classieux et sa peau ne porterait jamais la moindre marque. Mark l’avait déjà entendu aborder le sujet des tatouages et des piercings avec véhémence. Son avis n’était pas particulièrement bon et ouvert d’esprit, alors le voir aussi enthousiaste de la présence de ce garçon qui ne correspondait absolument pas assez à ses valeurs était une chose assez étrange.</p><p> </p><p>En entendant son prénom et en remarquant l’unique personne qui, depuis le canapé aux coussins moelleux, faisait de grands gestes, le concerné ne put retenir un sourire tellement rayonnant que Mark sentit son cœur pulser violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Le ricanement amusé de Youngjae, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre depuis que les trois jeunes adultes étaient arrivés, prouvait qu’il n’avait absolument rien manqué à son malaise. Son ami connaissait parfaitement le type de personne qui l’intéressait. Cet inconnu entrait parfaitement dans tous ses critères.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, <em>lui murmura Youngjae à l’oreille</em>.</p><p>— Arrête de te moquer de moi, <em>grommela-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes qui provoqua immédiatement son hilarité</em>.</p><p>– Ça ne te coûterait absolument rien d’essayer. »</p><p> </p><p>Son cadet avait raison. Mark en avait parfaitement conscience et cela l’agaçait grandement. Il refusait cependant de céder à la tentation que représentait ce garçon rebelle au visage d’ange. Sa dernière relation ne s’était pas suffisamment bien terminée pour qu’il veuille retenter l’expérience et il savait que les relations d’une nuit ne lui conviendraient jamais.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux bistres plongés dans les profondeurs houleuses de son gobelet plein, Mark écoutait distraitement la conversation animée de ses amis. Il n’était pas assez saoul pour participer à cet étrange débat qui avait pour unique but de savoir si la poule était apparue en premier. Ils avaient cette discussion à chaque fois qu’ils buvaient la moindre goutte d’alcool et cela ennuyait profondément Mark. Alors il se contentait d’observer le verre d’alcool qu’il hésitait à entamer. Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes que Bambam avait rempli sa timbale d’un liquide qui devait certainement être une bière bon-marché.</p><p> </p><p>Mark n’avait pas le courage de se lever du canapé pour rejoindre un endroit légèrement plus calme où d’autres étudiants alcoolisés s’étaient éclipsés dès que Jackson avait abordé le sujet. Il les enviait tellement. Il était complètement emprisonné par Bambam et Yugyeom et commençait à se demander si se rendre à cette soirée avait été une bonne idée. Seuls des étudiants qui n’avaient pas pu rejoindre leurs parents pour cette soirée de la nouvelle année s’étaient déplacés et ils s’étaient rapidement dispersés dans l’appartement.</p><p> </p><p>Portant une main incertaine à son verre en plastique, il en rapprocha le rebord de ses lèvres. La bière roula lentement sur son palet et le goût amer se répandit sur ses papilles. Il n’avait jamais aimé cet alcool et sa grimace en était une preuve suffisante. Son cadet connaissait ce détail et n’avait pourtant pas hésité une seule seconde à lui en servir une tasse pleine. Il reposa presque rageusement le plastique rouge sur la table et relevant les yeux du meuble, il croisa le regard de Jaebum. Il aurait pu se perdre des heures dans les prunelles noires de ce garçon. Celles-ci brillaient d’une euphorie palpable et Mark devenait ce papillon nocturne qui s’approchait d’une lueur dangereuse dans la nuit. Il se sentait si faible. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas empêcher son cœur de fondre pour cet inconnu ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être attiré par ces garçons qui ne semblaient pas lui être bénéfique ?</p><p> </p><p>Expirant tout le gaz que pouvait contenir ses poumons, Mark se redressa et, ignorant les remarques de ses amis, il partit se réfugier sur la terrasse. L’air glacial lui fouetta le visage et il eut l’impression que des milliers de minuscules aiguilles vinrent percuter sa peau sensible aux changements de températures. Il n’amorça cependant aucun mouvement pour retrouver la chaleur de l’appartement. Mark avait toujours apprécié passer du temps sur la terrasse de son ami. Elle offrait une vue imprenable sur le campus universitaire et, alors que l’obscurité devenait reine, les nombreux lampadaires retraçaient les formes sinueuses des rues. Absolument toutes semblaient rejoindre une place décorée sur laquelle, gelée par les températures négatives, une fontaine semblait figée dans le temps.</p><p> </p><p>Ses bras, recouverts d’un épais pull en laine, étaient négligemment posés sur la rambarde alors que Mark observait ce paysage presque féerique. Ses yeux sombres osés sur ce paysage magique, il remarqua une petite forme volante. Ses minuscules ailes blanches décorées par quelques discrètes taches noires, un minuscule papillon voletait dans sa direction. Il devait certainement être attiré par la lumière dangereuse à sa vie qui émanait de l’appartement de son ami. Mark ne parvenait plus à quitter le petit insecte gracieux du regard. Et, alors qu’il se retournait pour suivre l’animal volant de ses yeux sombres, le jeune adulte découvrit la silhouette élancée de Jaebum.</p><p> </p><p>Adossé négligemment contre le battant de la porte, il laissait les rafales glaciales de la saison s’infiltrer dans l’appartement. Les quelques jeunes adultes présents à l’intérieur hurlaient des insanités et menaces à l’encontre de Jaebum. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres charnues, il poussa la porte du bout de son pied. Jouant avec une cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts fins, il s’approcha lentement de la rambarde. Mark n’avait pas cessé une seule seconde de l’observer. Il était subjugué par chacun des mouvements du garçon.</p><p> </p><p>« T’en veux une ? <em>lui proposa Jaebum en lui tendant le paquet qu’il rangeait dans sa poche arrière</em>.</p><p>— Je ne fume pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Mark avait grandi dans une famille de fumeur. Ses parents avaient toujours consommé ses bâtonnets toxiques sous ses yeux, mais il n’avait jamais pensé une seule seconde à inspirer les vapeurs méphitiques. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de fumer et ne comptait pas commencer à le faire. Cela ne l’intéressait pas. Il se contentait alors d’observer les personnes de son entourage fumer. Il ne leur portait aucun jugement et ne leur faisait jamais de réflexion.</p><p> </p><p>Suite à sa simple réponse, Jaebum acquiesça d’un simple mouvement de tête et laissa son dos reposer contre la solide balustrade. N’avait-il pas froid ? Son large sweatshirt bleu minéral laissait apparaître la naissance de ses clavicules sur lesquelles les artistiques traits d’un tatouage se dessinaient et il ne semblait pas le protéger des températures froides de l’hiver sud-coréen et il avait abandonné sa veste en cuir à l’intérieur de l’appartement lorsque Jinyoung l’avait interpellé. Il ne semblait pourtant pas ressentir le froid. Sa peau ne montrait aucun frisson et la chair de poule ne provoquait pas le redressement de ses poils. Mark l’admirait. Son épais pull à col roulé le coupait des courants d’air glacial, mais il mourrait toujours de froid. Alors, silencieusement, le jeune adulte observa ce garçon inconnu, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il le regardait porter à intervalle régulier sa cigarette à ses lèvres pleines et retraçait la chute des cendres rougeoyantes.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne sembles pas t’amuser. »</p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration le surprit légèrement. Mark ne s’attendait pas à entendre le son de sa voix une nouvelle fois et il ne s’était pas préparé à avoir la moindre interaction avec ce garçon. Laissant un discret soupir s’échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il se fit la réflexion que Youngjae avait complètement raison : Jaebum était parfaitement son type de mec. Il n’était pas une personne très originale et il finissait toujours par tomber sous le charme des mauvais garçons.</p><p> </p><p>« Cette période de l’année ne m’amuse pas vraiment, <em>avoua-t-il d’une petite voix en reposant ses bras sur la rambarde</em>. Les souvenirs des fêtes avec mes parents me rendent nostalgique et je finis toujours par être de mauvaise humeur ou de mauvaise compagnie.</p><p>— Tu n’es pas de mauvaise compagnie, <em>prononça Jaebum en écrasant les reste de sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure gauche</em>. Et je m’attribue la mission de te faire sourire. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient passé de longues minutes à discuter de divers sujets sur le petit balcon de l’appartement avant que les températures négatives n’aient raison de la résistance de Mark. Tremblant comme une feuille dans son pull épais et ne souhaitant pas retourner chez lui avec une pneumonie, il avait proposé à Jaebum de retourner à l’intérieur. Celui-ci avait acquiescé sans prononcer le moindre mot et ils s’étaient rapidement retrouvés debout dans le salon, à observer les jeunes adultes boire et s’amuser.</p><p> </p><p>Une grande partie des invités étaient rassemblés autour de la table pour observer Youngjae et Jinyoung se livrer une bataille sans merci aux cartes. Ils ne semblaient pas décidés à abandonner et se jetaient des regards mauvais. Légèrement excentré du groupe, Jackson discutait calmement avec une jeune femme. Celle-ci buvait tranquillement son verre et argumentait avec le Hongkongais. Seuls les plus jeunes de ses amis manquaient à l’appel. Où pouvaient se trouver Bambam et Yugyeom ?</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? <em>lui proposa Jaebum alors qu’il cherchait ses cadets du regard.</em></p><p>— Je veux bien une bière, <em>répondit-il</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum s’était lentement dirigé vers la cuisine après lui avoir adressé un rapide clin d’œil et le jeune homme avait entendu son cœur pulser son sa cage thoracique. Mark avait beaucoup de mal à se l’admettre, mais Jaebum lui plaisait énormément. Malgré ses allures de mauvais garçon, il était une personne foncièrement bonne et il l’avait rapidement compris alors qu’ils discutaient à l’extérieur de l’appartement. Il avait eu l’impression de découvrir des milliers de ses facettes et il les appréciait tous. Mark n’était cependant pas assez courageux pour lui proposer de sortir. Il avait toujours détesté faire le premier pas et ses amis s’étaient souvent moqués de lui pour cette raison.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que la silhouette de son coup de cœur revenait vers lui avec deux bouteilles ouvertes, un mouvement suspect attira l’attention de Mark. Attirés par les gesticulations humaines soudaines, ses yeux se posèrent sur les silhouettes de Bambam et Yugyeom. Armés d’une épaisse branche de guis, ils se déplaçaient dans le salon et semblaient s’amuser de l’embarras des personnes qui se retrouvait sous la branche. Ils hurlaient à chaque fois que les lèvres des jeunes adultes piégés se rencontraient, les charriaient gentiment et partaient à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A peine eut-il commencé sa bière, Mark fut interrompu par les hurlements de ses jeunes amis. Pendue à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, la branche de gui semblait le narguer. Il aurait certainement dû prévoir que celle-ci se retrouverait juste au-dessus de lui et Jaebum. Cela semblait tellement évident. A quelques centimètres de lui, les fauteurs de troubles murmuraient des paroles qu’il ne comprenait pas. Toute son attention était portée à Jaebum qui, les yeux rivés sur la branche, paraissait hésitant. Il ne souhaitait pas l’embrasser. Cette simple constatation compressa son cœur. Pourquoi devait-il s’attacher aux autres si rapidement ? Il finissait toujours malheureux.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, lorsque les mains de Jaebum se posèrent sur son visage et que ses lèvres percutèrent les siennes avec violence, Mark sentit ses yeux se révulser dans leurs orbites. Jaebum l’embrassait. Jaebum l’embrassait réellement. Les joues rougissantes et le cœur palpitant à toute vitesse, Mark mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre à ce baiser. Il avait l’impression que son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles et le rendait complètement sourd. Il crut cependant entendre les douze coups de minuit qui signalaient le début d’une nouvelle année et les grommellements de Bambam qui leur reprochait d’avoir fait tomber leurs bières sur le sol. Mark se fichait de tout cela. Seules les lèvres de Jaebum, posées sur les siennes, avaient de l’importance.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonne année<em>, souffla Jaebum avant de replonger sur sa bouche</em>. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Assis en tailleur sur le matelas confortable de son lit, un bras entourant son abdomen, Mark observait les étoiles phosphorescentes qui décoraient le plafond. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait de la neige qui tapissait l’asphalte gris des rues et de sa morosité à l’approche des fêtes. Son état d’esprit avait énormément changé. Une personne lui avait fait voir les choses différemment et il se sentait moins nostalgique. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines, le jeune homme quitta les points lumineux du regard pour les poser sur la silhouette à qui appartenait le bras. Jaebum était encore parfaitement endormi. De légers ronflements faisaient régulièrement vibrer ses cordes vocales. Mark ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le détailler. Lorsque son amant dormait, il respirait l’innocence. Il ne l’était pourtant pas et Mark s’en amusait énormément. Les yeux clos et le visage enfoui dans l’oreiller, Jaebum perdait son charisme de mauvais garçon. Et, alors qu’il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, Mark se souvint des paroles qu’il avait prononcé ce soir-là, juste après l’avoir embrassé.</p><p> </p><p>« Laisse-moi ma chance. Je te promets de combler ton manque. »</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait presque trois ans qu’il avait fait cette promesse et il ne l’avait pas une seule fois rompue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite ou non de cet OS. Il est vraiment simple, sans prise de tête. Au départ, je voulais écrire quelque chose de beaucoup plus joyeux, mais je trouve que les fêtes de fin d’année sont vraiment propices à la nostalgie. Je voulais partager ça avec vous.</p><p>J’espère que vous avez aimé l’OS.<br/>N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)<br/>A bientôt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>